Yeti
Der Yeti, auch bekannt als Schneemensch, ist ein asiatischer Affenmensch, der im Himalaya zu finden ist. Er lebt in Nepal, Tibet, Vietnam und Indien. Der Yeti ist möglicherweise ein naher, lebender Verwandter des Gigantopithecus (ein prähistorischer Affe, der vor 300.000 Jahren in Asien lebte). In der buddhistischen Mythologie waren die Yetis einst friedliche, schüchterne Kreaturen, die dichte Schneehöhlen auf den Gletschern lebten, welche den Ganges-Fluss in Indien speisen. In modernen Zeiten haben sich die meisten Sichtungen und Beweise auf K2 ereignet. Der Name "Yeti" leitet sich von dem Wort "Yeh-Teh" ab, was "Ding in den Felsen" bedeutet. Der Yeti wurde sogar in vor-buddhistischen Kulturen, wie bei den Lechas, erwähnt, welche einen "Gletscher-Gigant" verehrten. Tibetische und nepalesische Klöster besitzen zahlreiche Schädel und Knochen des Yetis, einige davon befinden sich heuteim Smithsonian Museum. Obwohl sich eines der Exemplare als menschlicher Knochen herausstellte, sind die meisten im Museum noch fraglicher Herkunft. Im Jahr 2013 bestätigte der britische Genetiker Bryan Sykes wissenschaftlich, dass einige der DNA-Proben des Yetis zu keinem existenten Tier gehören; stattdessen zu einem prähistorischen Polarbär, der als ausgestorben gilt! Könnten diese prähistorischen "Gletscher-Giganten" noch immer die dichten Berge durchwandern? Im Sommer trägt der Yeti ein braunes Fell. Er wurde schon häufig in Asien gesichtet. Beschreibung Yetis werden laut den Sichtungen des 21. Jahrhunderts 2 bis 3 Meter hoch, haben ein pelziges Fell aus braunen, rötlichen oder schwarzen Haaren und ähneln einem großen, aufrecht gehenden Affen. Die beliebten, künstlerischen Darstellungen von weißen Yetis basieren wohl auf einem Missverständniss, das die Bezeichnung "Schneemensch" mit sich bringt. In der Realität gibt es keine Berichte von weißen Yetis. Zahlreiche Expeditionen wurden durchgeführt, um die Yetis zu finden, aber nur Fußabdrücke, Knochen und Haarproben konnten entdeckt werden. Weitere Namen Da die Yetis viele, verschiede Regionen Asiens bewohnen, haben unterschiedliche Kulturen vielerlei Namen für den Schneemenschen entwickelt: *Kang Admi: Schneemensch *JoBran: Menschenfresser *Dzu-teh: Rinder-Mensch *Migoi: Wilder Mann *Michê: Menschen-Bär *Meh-Teh Sichtungen Yetis wurden seit dem 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. gesichtet. Sie sind die ältesten, aufgezeichneten Affenmenschen. Sir Edmund Hillarys berühmte Yeti-Expedition (1953) Sir Edmund Hillary war einer der ersten zwei Männer, die den höchsten Berg der Welt, Mount Everest, bestiegen haben. Er erklomm den 8.850 Meter hohen Gipfel zusammen mit Sherpa Tenzing Norgay und erreichte diesen am 29. Mai 1953. Sir Edmund Hillary wurde am 20. Juli 1919 in Auckland, New Zealand, geboren. Als Teenager begann er, die Berge in seinem Heimatland zu besteigen und erlangte Ruhm als Eiskletterer. Im 2. Weltkrieg diente er als Pilot und während der 1980er-Jahre als Neuseelands Botschafter in Indien. In der Kryptozoologie gilt Sir Edmund Hillary als erster Mann, der den Yeti jagte. In den 1950ern brachte die Neugier nach der Identität des "Grässlichen Schneemenschen" Edmund Hillary zur Suche danach. Geschichten von haarigen, menschenähnlichen Kreaturen waren bekannt. Fußabdrücke im Schnee und im Schlamm wurden gefunden, um zu zeigen, dass manche solcher Kryptiden an abgelegenen Orten in Nepal, Tibet und der Umgebung aktiv waren. Im Jahr 1952 fand Hillary, zusammen mit George Lowe, auf einem hohen Pass in den Bergen Haare, die er mit dem Yeti in Verbindung brachte. Im Jahr 1953 wurden von Hillary Yeti-Spuren in der Barun Khola-Kette gefunden. Im nächsten Jahr entdeckten zwei britische Mitglieder von Hillarys Team Yeti-Spuren im Choyang-Tal. Seine vetrauten Sherpa-Freunde erzählten Hillary später von ihren persönlichen Sichtungen des mannshohen Yeti. Die Sherpas in Nepal kennen unterschiedliche Typen des "Grässlichen Schneemenschen" aus den Bergen Asiens. Als Hillary zum Himalaya aufbrach, um den Yeti zu suchen, bemerkten er und sein Begleiter, Journalist Desmond Doig, dass es verschiedene, unbekannte Primaten gibt, die dort leben sollen, aber formal betrachtet noch immer unentdeckt waren. Unter diesen Varianten gab es einen, der "Nyalmo" genannt wurde. Hillary und Doig informierten sich im nördlichen Zentrum Nepals über diesen Nyalmo. Er war angeblich "riesenhaft (bis zu 6 Meter hoch), menschenähnlich, haarig und dazu begabt, im Zuge von Kraftproben riesige Kifern zu schütteln, während andere Nyalmos dabei sitzen und Beifall klatschen". Während der 1950er war Hillary ein Befürworter der möglichen Existenz des Yeti. Ende 1960 brach Sir Edmund Hillary seine berühmte Expedition nach Nepal, auf der Suche nach dem "Grässlichen Schneemensch" und gesponsert von der World Book Encyclopedia Company aus Chicago, ab. Hillary starb, im Alter von 88 Jahren, am 11. Januar 2008. Unglück am Djatlow-Pass (1959) Am 2. Februar 1959, kampierten neun Wanderer an einem Bergpass, welcher kurz darauf als "Djatlow-Pass" bekannt wurde. Die Gruppe wurde von Igor Djatlow angeführt. Dieser seltsame Vorfall ereignete sich im Ural-Gebirge, an der Ostseite von Kholat Syakhl, Russland. In dieser Nacht wurden die Wanderer plötzlich von etwas angegriffen. Es ist nicht sicher, ob sie von einer bigfoot-ähnlichen Kreatur angeriffen wurden. Manche glauben, dass es Aliens oder sogar Menschen waren. Das Seltsame ist: Bei manchen der Wanderer wurden die Augen und Zungen präzise entfernt. Bis heute ist unklar, was die Wanderer tatsächlich getötet hat. Im Jahr 2014 sendete der Discovery Channel ein Spezial namens "Russian Yeti: The Killer Lives", basierend auf der Annahme, dass die neun Wanderer tatsächlich von einem Yeti getötet wurden. Die Dokumentation geht näher auf die Verletzungen der toten Wanderer ein und liefert die Erklärung, dass sie von etwas viel Stärkerem als einem menschlichen Wesen zugefügt wurden. Mögliche Erklärungen Die Missidentifikation der Himalaya-Tierwelt wurde als Erklärung für einige Yeti-Sichtungen angebracht. Darunter fallen der Chu-Teh, ein Langur, der in tieferen Lagen lebt, der Tibetbär, der Isabellbär oder Dzu-Teh, auch bekannt als Himalayabär. Manche haben vorgeschlagen, der Yeti könne ein menschlicher Einsiedler sein. Eine bekannte Expedition nach Bhutan ergab, dass eine der erworbenen Haarproben nach einer DNA-Analyse durch Professor Bryan Sykes keinem bekannten Tier zugeordnet werden konnte. Die nach der Medienmitteilung komplettierte Analyse zeigte jedoch deutlich, dass die Proben von einem Braunbär (Ursus arctos) und einem Kragenbär (Ursus thibetanus) stammen. Im Jahr 1986 behauptete der südtiroler Bergsteiger Reinhold Messner, einem Yeti begegnet zu sein. Er schrieb ein Buch, My Quest for the Yeti, und behauptet, einen getötet zu haben. Laut Messner ist der Yeti in Wahrheit der gefährdete Isabellbär (Ursus arctos isabellinus), welcher aufrecht und auf allen Vieren laufen kann. Die Entdeckungen im Barun-Tal (1983) erforderten eine dreijährige Erforschung der "Baum-Bär"-Theorie durch Taylor, Fleming, John Craighead und Tirtha Shrestha. Die Schlussfolgerung dieser Erforschung war, das der Kragenbär, sobald er das zweite Lebensjahr erreicht hat, viel Zeit auf Bäumen verbringt, um Angriffe größerer, männlicher Bären am Boden ("Boden-Bären") zu vermeiden. Während dieser Baumperiode, die zwei Jahre dauern kann, trainieren junge Bären das Ausstrecken ihrer Daumenkrallen, was ihnen einen gegenüberstellbaren Griff ermöglicht. Bei der späteren Fortbewegung im Schnee verschmilzt der Abdruck einer Vorderpfote, welche durch das Training in der Jugend, eine Großzehe zu haben scheint, mit dem der Hinterpfote. Besonders wenn der Bär leicht aufgerichtet läuft, sorgt der Abdruck der Hinterpfote dafür, dass sich der Abdruck der Vorderpfote nach hinten ausstreckt. Dabei entsteht eine hominidenartige Spur, die einem länglichen, menschlichen Fuß mit "Daumen" gleicht und die Gangart eines vierfüßigen Tieres erscheint nun zweifüßig. Diese "Yeti-Entdeckung", fegt, mit den Worten des National Geographic Magazine-Editors Bill Garrett, "durch Forschung vor Ort viel von dem "Schall und Rauch" davon und zeigt uns einen glaubwürdigen Yeti." Diese Feldarbeit in Nepals Barun-Tal führte im Jahre 1984 direkt zur Eröffnung des Makalu-Barun Nationalpark, der 1991 mehr als eine halbe Millionen Acres schützte, und im angrenzenden China zur Eröffnung des Qomolangma National Nature Preserve (Autonome Region Tibet), welches über sechs Millionen Acres schützte. Mit den Worten des Ehrenvorsitzenden vom American Alpine Club, Robert H. Bates, hat diese "Yeti-Entdeckung" "anscheinend das Mysterium des Yeti, oder zumindest einen Teil davon, gelöst und gleichzeitig zur Eröffnung der weltgrößten Naturschutzgebiete beigetragen.". So können das schüchterne Tier, das in den Bäumen (und nicht im hohen Schnee) lebt, sowie die Mysterien und Mythen des Himalaya, die es repräsentiert, in einem geschützten Gebiet, fast so groß wie die Schweiz, fortbestehen. Im Jahr 2003 veröffentlichte der japanische Forscher und Bergsteiger Dr. Makoto Nebuka die Ergebnisse seiner zwölfjährigen, linguistischen Studie, in der er postulierte, dass das Wort "Yeti" eine Verballhornung des Wortes "meti" ist; das Wort für "Bär" in einem regionalen Dialekt. Nebuka behauptet, dass ethnische Tibeter den Bär als übernatürliches Wesen ehren und fürchten. Nebukas Behauptungen waren Gegenstand fast sofortiger Kritik und er wurde der linguistischen Leichtsinnigkeit beschuldigt. Dr. Raj Kumar Pandey, der Yetis und Bergsprachen erforscht hat, sagte "Es reicht nicht, anhand von Worten, die sich reimen, aber verschiedene Dinge bedeuten, Geschichten über das mysteriöse Biest des Himalayas abzuleiten." Im Oktober 2013 behauptete ein britischer Genetiker, er hätte das Mysterium des Yeti gelöst. Er hatte die DNA von zwei Tieren, bei denen es sich angeblich um das mythische Biest handelte, einem urzeitlichen Polarbär zugeordnet. "Wir haben eine exakte, genetische Übereinstimmung zwischen den zwei Proben des Himalayas und dem urzeitlichen Polarbär gefunden", sagte Bryan Sykes, emeritierter Professor an der Oxford-Universität. Die erste der zwei Haarproben stammt von einem Tier, dass vor 40 Jahren in der Kashmir-Region Ladakh erschossenen wurde, die andere wurde vor einem Jahrzehnt in Bhutan gefunden. Er sagte, dass die DNA der Himalaya-Proben zu 100 Prozent mit der Probe des Kieferknochens eines Polarbärs, gefunden auf Spitzbergen in Norwegen, übereinstimmt; dieser stammt aus dem Zeitraum zwischen 40.000 und 120.000 Jahren in der Vergangeheit. Manche spekulieren, dass es sich bei den berichteten Kreaturen um moderne Exemplare des augestorben geglaubten Riesenaffen Gigantopithecus handelt. Allerdings wird der Yeti generell als zweifüßig beschrieben und die meisten Wissenschaftler glauben, dass Gigantopithecus vierfüßig und so massiv war, dass er, sollte er sich jemals zu einem zweifüßigen Affen entwickeln (wie Oreopithecus und die Hominiden), beim aufrechten, zweifüßigen Gang große Schwierigkeiten hätte; genau wie sein rezenter, viefüßiger Verwandter, der Orang-Utan. Allerdings wies der verstorbene Dr. Grover Krantz darauf hin, dass der Unterkiefer des Gigantopithecus stark ausgebreitet ist und aufgebläht wirkt. Daraus lässt sich ableiten, dass die Halswirbel direkt unter dem Kopf wären, was eine aufrechte Haltung zulässt. Der Yeti hat breite Schultern, anders als die der Bären, deren Schulterblätter dicht am Körper liegen. Der Yeti läuft aufrecht, Bären tun das nicht. Der Yeti besitzt scheinbar einen gegenüberstellbaren Daumen, der ihm die Benutzung primitiver Werkzeuge, wie das Schleudern von Felsen, erlaubt. Kein Bär kann das tun. Weiterhin beschreiben Sichtungen von Augenzeugen ein flaches, affenähnliches Gesicht, anders als das eines Bären. Insgesamt erscheint Gigantopithecus oder ein anderer großer Affe somit als plausiblere Erklärung für den Yeti. Galerie Light_Coat_Yeti.jpg|Ein Bild des Yeti aus Animal Planet's Fernsehprogramm "Lost Tapes" Yethead.jpg Yeti_nepal.jpg Yeti_Doll_by_mostlymade.jpg|Yeti-Puppe 36817_0047c99a605c546a879b4bfb4202a03a.jpg Siberiangiant.jpg|"Alaska Monsters"; Der Yeti wird in dieser TV-Serie "Sibirischer Gigant" genannt Russianyeti.jpg|1959: Das letzte Foto der neun Wanderer, die auf unbekannte Weise gestorben sind 3f477669cfb4ba9f4c2d188f950a13b0.jpg|Der Yeti in Disneyland Matterhorn Mountain Yeti_mask_by_mostlymade.jpg PicF5478FABBEE2DA965F45B6E1A5AB4084.jpg|LEGO Minifigures: Serie 11 (Yeti) Siehe auch *Bigfoot *Weißer Bigfoot von Pennsylvania Category:Haarige Humanoide Category:Kryptiden Category:Affenmenschen Category:Humanoide Category:Asiatische Kryptiden Category:Indien Category:Primaten Category:Südostasien Category:Lebendes Fossil Category:Säugetiere